


you can hear it (in the silence)

by eggrater



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Basically, Fluff, M/M, enjoy! x, is this fluff or angst? cant decide, shoma uno on loving yuzuru hanyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggrater/pseuds/eggrater
Summary: Shoma Uno loves Yuzuru Hanyu in the quietest yet the loudest ways possible.He just needs to know whether Yuzuru heard him or not,





	you can hear it (in the silence)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [you can hear it (in the silence)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215053) by [Superlinh2701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlinh2701/pseuds/Superlinh2701)



> Hello everyone!!  
> I've been in the mood to write lately so here's a quick short piece. Little dialogues and more descriptive as usual, but I hope you'll like it! :D 
> 
> title is from You Are In Love - Taylor Swift (eeee pretty sure u guys know how much I love this song by now)
> 
> [Translated to Viatnemese by the brilliant SuperLinh2701!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11215053)

Shoma loves Yuzuru in the quietest yet the loudest ways possible.

Some days Shoma loves Yuzuru behind the muffled laughs during interviews and quick glances during practices. He loves Yuzuru in lonely, silent bus rides from their hotels to the rink for a competition. He loves Yuzuru in slow choreography, his body flowing to the music hoping that his feelings for Yuzuru would reach him.

Another days, Shoma loves Yuzuru in the loudest ways possible. He loves him in intense quadruple flips and cantilevers, he loves Yuzuru in difficult step sequences and the way the audience roared when either of them finished their performances. He loves him when their names are being called during the victory ceremony, and soft yet strong hugs on the podium.

Either way, Shoma loves Yuzuru with all his heart.

Sometimes he wonders if Yuzuru can hear what he’s whispering. He wonders if Yuzuru can hear what he’s screaming. How his love is a quick drizzle but can also be the loudest clap of thunders. What if Yuzuru loves sunshine more? Unless he asks Yuzuru himself, he’s going to spend the rest of his life wondering, whispering and screaming.

Loving Yuzuru was stolen glances and skipped heartbeats. If only Yuzuru knew how it killed Shoma every time he came to the rescue. Gala finales and ice shows where they have to do group choreographies are much better with Yuzuru. When Shoma knows Yuzuru is there with him, his heart is at peace. He makes him feel safe.

If only Yuzuru knew how many times Shoma forget how to breathe every time Yuzuru got too close for a friend. For a senior. Even for someone who Shoma called brother. The man is so affectionate, Shoma doesn’t even know how Javier put up with this for years. Maybe because Javier is as affectionate and touchy as Yuzuru. But putting that aside, Shoma has to find ways how not to die every time this happens.

Maybe they still have so many distance between us, to the point it’s that _hard_ for Yuzuru to notice his screaming. Maybe both of them are underwater so Yuzuru can’t hear whatever he’s trying to say. Or maybe Yuzuru is busy listening to someone else.

***

Pyeongchang 2018 medals hanging from their necks, he remembered Yuzuru’s smile.

“I’m happy we can make Japan proud.”

He remembers Yuzuru’s lighthearted laugh after the banquet when they play video games in Shoma’s room. He remembers falling asleep and strong arms that put him to bed. He remembers dreaming about deep eyes and a feeling of warmth and scent that’s not his mother’s.

He remembers all the happiness and agony they both went through.

***

Another quadruple flip. _I love you_. Quadruple lutz. _I love you. Reach him. Reach him._ Shoma knew Yuzuru is watching, so why can’t he hear him? Is he not screaming loud enough? Triple axel. _I love you_ , this time a little bit more softer. He just wants Yuzuru to know, he doesn’t need Yuzuru to return his feelings, even though it would be great if he does. But he just needs the older skater to know.

Ending pose. The audience roared. _Tell him, tell him, tell him_.

“Great job out there, it’s a good exhibition isn’t it? Everyone is so fired up.” Yuzuru grinned. Shoma smiled, giving a short _yeah_. But he just wanted to know. Did Yuzuru hear him? Did his feelings reach him?

Yuzuru skated his heart out but Shoma got no answer.

***

Elevator again. Everything seems so familiar when Yuzuru is around. He pressed the lift button. “What floor?” He asked.

“17.” Yuzuru smiled.

There is a whispered _I love you_ when Shoma pressed the button for him. The elevator is quiet, right? Shoma doesn’t have to scream here, right? But Yuzuru looked unbothered, his smile never left his face as he waited for the elevator to reach his floor.

“I’ll see you around, Sho.” He said before leaving.

Shoma still got no answer. Did Yuzuru not hear it?

***

Back to practice in Nagoya, Yuzuru is back in Toronto. The whole season was tough, even though Shoma has the world title right now, he feels tired and he knows he has to prepare for next season.

Shoma was just looping the rink lazily when Mihoko called him. “Shoma.”

“Yes, coach?”

“Who broke your heart?”

Shoma blinked.

It’s near 10 p.m. Everyone has already gone home. The rink is silent and Shoma moved a bit, his blades making sound on the ice.

“Nobody.” He smiled. “At least I don’t want to think they did that, yet. Not until I got answers.”

“You know you can always talk to me, right?”

Shoma nodded. “Thank you, coach.”

He skated away.

***

Shoma got his answers in Saitama.

Yuzuru ended his career with two flawless programs, both in short and free. He retook the crown from Shoma, it was the perfect ending. Most importantly, Shoma got his answers.

When Yuzuru landed the first quadruple axel in the world, Shoma blinked. Trying to process what the jump was saying to him. Quadruple loop, triple axel, quadruple salchow. He processed all the words, and found a repeated _I love you. Unconditionally. I love you. I love you. I love you._

It hits him that maybe Yuzuru has answered his questions a long time ago, but it never reached Shoma. Maybe it’s not his feelings that didn’t reach Yuzuru, but vice versa.

Shoma didn’t speak of it until later that week.

***

“I think it’s about time I go back to my room.” Shoma turned off his game console, smiling at Yuzuru. “Congratulations again. For the world records, and the medal.”

“Shoma.” The older skater is now looking outside the window, watching Japan’s city view. “Can you hear things in the silence?”

Shoma could feel his heart started to beat faster. “I think so.”

“Do you think when we speak with something bigger and stronger than words, would the other person be strong enough to receive them? Would my feelings reach them?”

“I’m sure they did.”

There was silence, and Yuzuru broke it with a low voice.

“Did my feelings reach you?”

Shoma froze. He watched as the older skater turned to him, his face soft, free of burdens and expectations he has been carrying all these years as a competitive figure skater. Yuzuru’s face is peaceful and calm, he has a smile on his face. The usual Yuzuru Shoma knew, yet it’s the exact different. He looked brave, he’s always does but this time, there’s a different kind of courage glinting in his eyes.

Yuzuru was ready to fall.

As if Shoma’d let him.

“They did.”

That night, Shoma realizes he doesn’t have to scream or whisper anymore.

Because even without him saying anything, Yuzuru knows.

They can hear each other in the silence.  

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on Twitter!! @emergency3A <3


End file.
